The disclosure relates to a touch panel.
Recently, a touch window, which performs an input function through the touch of an image displayed on a display device by an input device such as a stylus pen or a finger, has been applied to various electronic appliances.
The touch window may be representatively classified into a resistive type touch window and a capacitive type touch window. In the resistive type touch window, the position of the touch point is detected by detecting the variation of resistance according to the connection between electrodes when pressure is applied to an input device. In the capacitive type touch window, the position of the touch point is detected by detecting the variation in capacitance between electrodes when a finger of the user is touched on the capacitive type touch window.
The variation in capacitance may be sensed by a touch module, that is, a touch controller located in the touch panel.
Further, the touch panel includes a proximity sensor. The proximity sensor serves to automatically turn-off a liquid crystal backlight or to inhibit a malfunction of the touch panel by sensing approach of an object such as a face during a call.
Further, the touch panel may include various sensors such as an illumination sensor as well as the touch controller and the proximity sensor.
However, when the touch panel includes the above sensors, it is difficult to minimize the touch panel, a process cost is increased and process efficiency is reduced. Accordingly, there is a need for a new touch panel capable of miniaturizing the touch panel and reducing a process cost by substituting a proximity sensor among sensors included in the touch panel.